Summary The Administrative Core will develop and implement a management plan to ensure the success of the U19 program. This Core will continuously monitor the scientific progress of each component of the program. The Core will facilitate the seamless integration of the members of the consortium and also facilitate communications with the NIH and with the larger research community. The Core will manage financial resources, ensure that intellectual property issues are respected, and initiate all external collaborations. Administrative Core will also implement a cohesive Pilot Project Program to provide modest external funding to appropriate investigators to further explore animal models/mutant strains in a way that could lead to independent funding outside of this program.